


Lost Souls: Season 2 - Micah Le'Shauntae - Wattpad

by LeShauntaeSneed



Series: New Beginnings: Season 1 [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Colorado, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Ghost Rider - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeShauntaeSneed/pseuds/LeShauntaeSneed
Summary: It's been five years since Micah killed himself on the Plateau. The crew went their separate ways after that. Ambrose decided they should get the group. When they get together, everything goes crazy and they start to wonder. "Will we ever survive?"Season two in the New Beginnings series.





	1. Warning!

**Author's Note:**

> I do own this story , please do support their site/work thanks! Have fun!

This story might have some weird and uncomfortable things in it.

It also brings up a person's death (aka suicide).

E̵n̵j̷o̴y̷ ̵t̴h̸e̶ ̸s̸h̷o̸w̶.̴

Started: December 23, 2017

Ended: June 6, 2018

DISCLAIMER: I don't own and don't know anyone who owns any Marvel Comics Characters. I also don't own any DC Comics characters.


	2. Don't Let Your Guard Down

Ever gotten the feeling something or someone is watching you, but when you turn around, no one is there? I have gotten the feeling too. But this time, I know the person.

Apparently I do. But the person I saw, I did not want to see him at all. It was later though, that I learned this.

Don't Let Your Guard Down. Ever.


	3. Freshman Year

**Ambrose's POV:**

Wow. So this is what it feels like when you get in 9th grade. Doesn't feel that good though. Makes me kinda dizzy.

I started to look for everyone, but I only found Dante. "Hey future husband!" Dante said, kissing my cheek. "Hey!" I said. "Do you where everyone else is?" "No." Dante said. "I looked around too."

"Hi." A boy behind me said. "Do you know where my U.S. History class is?" "I have the same class next." I said. "What's your name?" "Parker." The boy said. "Parker Lynchart." When he said that, I almost spit out the water I was drinking.

"Your last name is Lynchart?" Dante asked, just as surprised as me. "Yeah." Parker answered. "Why does that surprise you?" "My name is Ambrose Lynchart." I said, surprising Parker. "That means we're long lost brothers, right?" He said. "Yeah." I said. "I'll go ahead and leave you guys alone." Dante said. "Meet up at your house later?" "Sure, bye." I waved.

"So, do you have any powers?" I asked after walking in complete silence for 5 minutes. "Well, I do glitch a lot." Parker answered. "You know, with dad being Anti and Dark." "This morning, I woke up looking at a glitchy knife." I said. "I almost died." Parker laughed. "You're funny." He said. "That's how I know we're brothers."

"Found em!" Dante said, running at us with Penny, Esteban, Lacey, Suave, James, Nicah, and Jupiter. We all made a group hug. "Three years we haven't seen each other!" James said. "Kinda like Pitch Perfect 3." I said. "You seen the movie already?" Penny said.

"Also, guys, this is my brother." I said, pointing at Parker, who waved shyly. Everyone was silent for a while, then introduced themselves. "Since when did Ambrose have a brother?" Jupiter asked. "Since a while ago." Dante said. Then Parker's phone buzzed.

"That's weird." Parker said, with a confused look on his face. "I got a text from this boy named Micah." When he said Micah's name, we all froze. "You guys okay?" Parker asked. "What did the text say?" Esteban asked, his voice cracking. "It says ' _So, they found someone to replace me_." He answered.

I turned to Dante. "Now do you believe me?" I asked him. "Yes." He answered. "What happening?" Parker asked. "I don't know, but how about we all meet in the library after school, okay?" Suave suggested. "You can come too, Parker." "Already planning to." He said.

Then the bell rang, so we all went to our classes. I don't know what happened, but I do know one thing. Today was gonna be a crazy day.


	4. The Glitch

**I don't own this song**

**Parker's POV:**

So, bet you can imagine how surprised I was to hear that I had a brother. First day of 9th grade, and I have a brother. I don't know how this day could get any crazier. But as you could guess, it did. Let me tell you how.

After school, I was excited to get out. The teacher was all talk, no fun. He took my phone away just because it was out. Either way, I went to the library after getting my phone back. "Okay, what are we doing?" Ambrose's friend Nicah asked. I think Nicah is Micah's brother.

"We are going to find out how Micah texted my brother, why he texted him, and a third reason." Ambrose said, thinking about what he said. "I guess that third reason was how Micah's still alive." Dante said, punching Ambrose's shoulder. "How is the library going to help us?" Penny asked. "It could see if he is doing anything on social media." Suave suggested. "You're right." Penny started walking to the library, us following her. 

We got to the library and no one in there, but the door was unlocked. "Why is the library unlocked?" Jupiter asked. "Probably because no one wants to go the library after school." Lacey answered. "Well then, pick a computer, any computer." James said. We got logged in to the computers. I was sitting next to Esteban, Nicah was sitting next to James, Ambrose was sitting next to Dante, Penny next to Suave, and Lacey next to Jupiter. 

Then, someone started playing a song on their computer.  "Sorry!" Esteban said, trying to pause the song. "It's not pausing!" "Then we'll dance to it!" Ambrose said. The song hasn't started yet, so everyone got up and got ready to sing.

**The song starts now.**

**(Nicah's Part) I thought that I'd been hurt before**   
**But no one's ever left me quite this sore**   
**Your words cut deeper than a knife**   
**Now I need someone to breathe me back to life**   
  
**(Penny's Part) Got a feeling that I'm going under**   
**But I know that I'll make it out alive**   
**If I quit calling you my lover**   
**Move on**   
  
**(Everybody's Part) You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**   
**Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
  
(Suave's Part) Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sow  
I'm left seeing red on my own  
  
(Lacey's Part) Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on  
  
(Ambrose's Part) You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
  
 _[x3:] (Dante's Part)_  
Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread,  
Gonna wind up dead  
  
(Jupiter's Part) Needle and the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head  
**   
**(Everybody's Part) You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
  
(And now that)  _(Esteban, James, Ambrose, and My Part)_  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
(And now that)  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches**

We ended the song laughing and Esteban stopped it from going into auto-play. The computers started glitching. "Ambrose, is that you?" Dante asked, smiling. "No." He answered. "Is that you Parker?" "No." I answered back. "I haven't learned how to do that. Yet."

Then, all the computers turned off. The computers moved into the middle of the room. Some of them floated above each other. "Well, if nobody's doing this, who is?" James asked. Then, the lights went out, and it was really dark. "I think someone is speaking in it!" Lacey pointed out. 

There was some kind of glitchy noise in it, and since me and Ambrose are sons of the glitch, we understood it. "It's sounds like Micah." Ambrose said. "What's he saying?" Suave asked. "He's saying sorry. He never meant to do it." I answered, not sure what this guy meant or what this means. Micah banged on the computers. He said something we all heard, loud and clear.  _Run._

So we ran to a classroom in the dark. We ran into a wall a few times. I finally hid behind a desk, right next to Ambrose and Dante. "Okay, Just to be clear, we're running away from your friend. Right?" I asked. "Well, he committed suicide five years ago." Dante said. "Well, now I'm thinking he didn't die!" I said, sarcastically. "You'd do well to listen to the kid." A voice behind us said. "I could kill you though. Just like that." A kid wearing a leather jacket and chained ripped up pants walked past us. "That's not Micah." Dante whispered. The kid turned around, and I realized he looked just like Nicah. "That's Micah." Ambrose whispered back. "He's just not himself." Micah walked over to where we were, and said "Hi boys! Nice to get the group together again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry guys, I gotta leave you on a cliffhanger. I am so sorry I was late posting this. I broke my tablet, so right now I'm using my mom's computer. I'll try to update sooner. See ya soon, in the episode!


	5. Like Looking At A Mirror

**Parker's POV:**

Okay, so rewind this a little bit. Micah, the guy who said something like "So, nice to get the family back together again." is Nicah's twin brother. Micah was that kid that died on the Colorado Plateau (It was on the news, but they never told us who.) Now, he's back from the dead, and evil. He also hates us all to the gut including me. 

He just pulled in the same teacher that took my phone earlier. "Mr. Martin? Why are you still here?" Ambrose asked, though it sounded a little... off to me, like he knew why. "I'm a teacher, why are you still here?" He said back. "To find out how Micah texted Parker's phone, but now we know." Nicah answered. "What do you know?" Mr. Martin asked. "Nothing." Dante sighed.

I know I should've said this earlier, but right now, I have two things on Dante. One, I'm pretty sure he is dating my brother. Two, he's the funniest guy in the group. Three, He's also the stupidest guy in the group. I know, that was three things, but I'm still finding things out about the guy. 

Okay, back to the story. Micah got everyone in the room, Esteban and Nicah struggling. "Let us go!" Jupiter yelled. "Yeah Micah, you don't want to do this." Mr. Martin said. How did Mr. Martin know who Micah is? "Sorry teach," Micah said. "But I really do." "Well, you should already know that I escaped the ropes then." Mr. Martin. "Already knew, Dad."

Wait a minute. Did Micah just call Mr. Martin his dad? That means he's Nicah's dad too. "You knew?" Micah's and Nicah's dad asked. "Didn't you know?" Micah answered back. "I'm cursed with the devil!" He walked back to the door. "While Nicah's blessed with the angel." 

Everyone but Nicah, Mr. Martin, and Micah was confused. Nicah got out of the ropes and said something in Greek, and we were free. But Micah was just plain mad. "Micah, I'm sorry." Nicah walked in front of Micah. We all hid behind Mr. Martin. 

"Don't be." He said, walking back. "Now it's like looking straight at my mirror." He left, laughing evilly, and all that was left was Nicah looking at a mirror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have a lot of time for this one.


	6. Just Plain Blood

**Nicah's POV**

**The mirror fell down.** I was shocked, scared, and confused about what just happened. What did he mean by now it's like looking at my mirr- I think I know now. 

"What the fudge just happened?" Esteban almost screamed. "Well for starters, Micah's still alive, but he's evil." Suave explained. "What did he mean by "Looking at my own mirror?"" Jupiter asked. 

"You remember that day we all met, like after fifth period?" I asked. Everyone but Parker and Esteban nodded. "You really want to tell them?" Esteban asked. "Yeah." I said, before saying My big secret "I'm actually made of Micah's blood." "What?" Lacey asked. "What's that got to do with the day we all met you?" "I was made that day." I said, touching my arm. A little bit of my arm rippled away blood. 

**Micah's POV /** **January 19, 2016**

This is boring. Don't get me wrong. Walking around school is usually fun, but that's with my friends. Two boys were racing each other in the field. People were talking to each other. I'm alone, thinking about what I should do other than just walking. I got an idea and got my phone out. I got one of those Alexa or Siri kind of phones, so I can just ask which song I want and they will play it. Thank the people who made them. I asked the song and she said, "Playing Stay by Alessia Cara and Zedd." I walked some more while listening to the song.

**The song starts now, but it's a lyric video, so I don't need to write the words. Just watch it and come back to this point of the book, or read and listen at the same time. Your choice.**

After the song ended, one of the boys in my class asked me if I wanted to race him. "I don't know you, so why would I want to race you?" I know, I know, that was a little mean. I get snippy when I not with any friends, which is why I wish for a brother. 

"Yeah, sorry, my fault for not introducing myself." The boy said. "My name is Esteban, and usually I hate gym, but I like it now that we got a new teacher who's nicer and a new student who's standing right here." "Aww... Your so nice." I said. "So, what's your name?" "Micah. Micah Sneed." "Okay Micah Micah Sneed, do you you want to race me?" "Sure, why not?" I answered. "It's gym and I'll enjoy beating you." "In your dreams." Esteban said, getting ready to run.

Two people timed us because Esteban made a bet that if he won, I have to go to his house, and if I won, he would go to my house. Too bad my room isn't cleaned.

"Ready, Set, Go!" One of the kids said. Me and Esteban ran all the way up the hill. Me and him have super-speed, so we used that to race each other. I heard a long boom, but I think that was me breaking the sound barrier. Then I heard a second one. Esteban must've did it too. 

 We both stopped and I lost. Esteban got a time of 5.5. I got a time of 5.7. "I won!" Esteban said, jumping. "What are you gonna bring?" I chuckled. Pain suddenly hit my arms a lot. I fell onto the grass. "Are you okay?" Esteban asked. "No." I answered. "Pain shot up my arms really fast." Something red caught my eye. I looked behind me and saw a trail of blood coming toward me. When it reached me, it went straight to a hole in my arm. A bullet floated out of it.  I looked at my other arm, and a bullet floated out of that one too. At that point, pain shot up my whole body, and everything went black.

**Esteban's POV / January 19, 2016**

When Micah fainted, I immediately got my phone out. I dialed 911. "911, what's your emergency?" "Hi, My name is Esteban Baca Medina and my friend Micah Sneed has fainted." "Okay, where is destination?" "Mrachek Middle School." "Ok, we are coming right now." "Thanks so much!"

I got off the phone and tried to find a way to keep him alive. The blood started moving but instead of going into Micah, it went in front of him. The blood formed into the shape of a person, and then it looked exactly like Micah. "Micah?" I asked, but the weird part was that Micah was still on the grass. "I'm not Micah, that's Micah." The boy said pointing at Micah, then realized he fainted. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Nicah Devonian Sneed." Nicah said. "Who are you?"

"Esteban Baca Medina." I answered. "Can you help your brother?" "Yeah, don't worry 'bout it." "Believe me, I'm worrying." Nicah knelt down and put his index finger in the hole in his arm, ( **Yes, I know that sounds weird. I don't know how to not make it weird.** ) took it out, and all the blood that was left over went straight into Micah's arms. "There. That should keep him alive for a few hours."

"You couldn't save him all the way?" I asked. "You already called 911." Nicah answered. "What would they do if they thought it was a false alarm?" Sirens filled the air and two guys came out of the ambulance, put Micah on a lifter, and asked Me and Nicah some questions. 

"Do you have any idea how this happened?" The guy said. "No, we don't." I answered. "Okay, that's all we need to know. Thanks for your cooperation." "Always." Nicah said. "Can't believe someone would want to kill my brother." The guys left with Micah in the back of the ambulance. "I'll go to your house if Micah doesn't come by the end of the day." Nicah said. "Thanks." I said. "We should also keep this a secret." "Agreed." I walked inside school with Nicah.

**Nicah's POV / January 19, 2020 / Present**

"Wait a minute." Penny said. "Your birthday is today then." "Also, how is your name Nicah Drake?" Ambrose asked. "That's for another time." I said. "Why haven't you told us?" Suave asked. "Well, I thought you guys would freak out." "Guess what? We are!" Dante said. "We were freaked out enough when we found out that Ambrose was Anti's and Dark's son, and he has a brother!" 

"What we should be worrying about is what is Micah going to do next?" I said, changing the subject. "If I know him, the reason why he's evil is because he's out for revenge. Hence the 'An eye for an eye' thing." "Well, I'm going cause this stopped being about me five minutes ago." Dad said. I forgot he was still here. "We should all go right now." We all left the dark room.

 


	7. One Encounter After Another

**Lacey's POV**

**I'm shook.** I didn't expect Micah to just show up. I didn't expect Nicah to be made from blood. The last thing I should've expected was Ghost Rider to be here. Teaching! Schools should do a better background check for people other than just hiring them. I don't think it would matter for him though.

I went to class with Penny since we have almost every class together. It was really boring. Something about ripple effect and butterfly effect. The morning announcement went on and when it went off, it ended with "Can these people see me in the office right now?" Hope it's not me. "Nicah Drake, Penny McDonald, Lacey McDonald, Ambrose Lynchart, Parker Lynchart, Dante Martin, James Gregory, Suave Terry, Esteban Baca Medina, and Jupiter Kuhn." It stopped. Wonder why we're going to the  principal.

Me and Penny went outside and when we opened the door, I heard a big thud. I hit someone with the door. "Ow!" Parker said as he came out from behind the door rubbing his nose. "I'm sorry!" I said. "It's okay." He said. "Right now, we gotta get to the principal's office." 

We walked to the principal's office where we found Mr. Martin - you know what, I'm going to call him Ghost Rider now, since you know it's him. "Dad! You're Principal now?" Nicah asked. "I got promoted!" "Yay! Good for you!" James congratulated him. "But that's not what I invited you guys for." Ghost Rider said, sitting down. "Well, I don't why I had to call you down here." "For therapy?" Jupiter said. I stifled a laugh.

"No." Ghost Rider said. "I came in here and they promoted me to a principal. When I came in here, there was a note saying, 'Invite these kids here.' See for yourself." He pulled out a note that said the same thing. "I'll look around." Nicah walked around. Despite his bad hearing, he can hear in-between walls. I know, it's confusing.

"Who do you think it is?" Esteban asked. "Probably our parents so you can discuss our grades." Ambrose said. "No, that's not it at all." Nicah said, backing away from the wall. "In fact, we gotta get out of here, now!" The walls went all inky. "What's happening?" Dante asked, hugging Ambrose so tight, he probably couldn't breathe. "Maybe, Bendy's here?" Penny asked. We all looked at her. "What? Bendy does it all the time. Makes the wall inky, and he's here." 

"I'm afraid a much more dangerous person is here." We all looked around. "Who said that?" Suave asked. The whole wall started glitching with Micah's YouTube videos. ( **Yes, I'm a famous youtuber in this book. I'll be a YouTuber in the future. So deal with it.** ) "They said 'Micah is gone. You are way too late!'" Nicah said, clarifying the hidden message. An evil laughter filled the room. "Did you miss me?" Someone said, a second time whispering. Micah walked into the room, glitching just like a video. "I'm back!" 

None of us moved. None of us said a word. "What? Cat got your tongue?" "No. There are no cats in here." Dante said. "Why are you here?" "I can't visit my friends for fun?" "You can when you're not evil." Penny said. "Come on Nicah, I'm your brother." "No, your not my brother. Your the freaking demon, I mean, devil inside him." "You caught me." Micah said. "I really wished it didn't have to come to this." 

Suddenly we were all the hallway. "What is going on?" Esteban said. The intercom went on. "Hi guys. I know what your thinking, 'Why is Nicah using the intercom right now?' Well, I have big news. I'm not Nicah." "Well, I suggest we run home, anybody with me?" I said. "No." James said. "Let's listen to this." "It's me, Micah Sneed, the boy who jumped off a cliff." "The phone is getting hot!" Parker said, dropping his phone. We all did too because they were burning us. The phone moved and showed us a white screen. Then, it showed Micah's face on it. "Here's a warning for the kids called to the principal's office." The camera went black. "I'm coming for you." 

The phones started shaking. "Run!" Suave said, but somehow we couldn't. Our feet were glued to the floor. The phones stopped shaking and showed Micah's face again. "Buh-Bye!" The phones teleported into our pocket with the words echoing. "Well, that's happened." Parker said, still backed up on a locker. Ghost Rider agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. I posted. I'm sorry for long updates. I got writers block for the first time, and I didn't know what to do about it. Again, really sorry. I can't promise you the next chapter will come quick but it's coming, so hold on to this book. See ya in the next episode! Buh-Bye!


	8. Now Hiring For Dangerous Adventures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) I've heard that there are probably too many characters so I have a surprise for you. For the coming chapters, Five (Maybe ten) characters will temporarily die. They will be dead till the final battle. Sorry not sorry. There will be a lot of Easter Eggs in this book too, just so you know. Starting now.

**Penny's POV**

HI! How are you? You're doing good? Good, good. Well, I guess I'll what's happening right now.

Nicah called an meeting of our group for us. I don't know why though. After School, me, Suave, Lacey, and Esteban went to the cafe we normally go to when we have a meeting. We went to the place known as The Spoon.  **(I know it's not in Denver, Colorado but I want it to be.)** Lacey found the booth that Nicah, James, Ambrose, Dante, was in and we all sat there.

We sat there and waited for Dante and Jupiter to come. While we waited, we ordered our usual- Pepperoni Pizza and Pepsi.  **(I'm sorry. I can't stop laughing.)** Parker came in with Jupiter and they both sat down. We all stared at them. "What?" Parker asked, really confused why we were all staring at them. "Take a freaking hint, will you?" I said. They are both freaking stupid. "You don't think we did that, do you?" Jupiter said. "No, we don't." Nicah said, sarcastically. "Two guys come late for a really important meeting, we don't think they did anything weird." 

Parker gave us the death stare. "If we did that, Jupiter would have a hard time sitting down." "Oh really?" Jupiter said. "I'm pretty sure you would have a hard time standing up." "Can we stop talking about this?" James said. "We're eating pizza." "Thank you James." I said, even though I was laughing so hard in my head. "Why are we here?" Dante asked. "I think we should add more people into our group." Nicah said. "Why?" Lacey said. 

"Well, knowing Micah, and I know him a lot, he will probably spring some challenges." Nicah explained. "Wouldn't hurt to have more people." "I agree." Esteban said. "Me too." Suave said, putting his arm around me. I think he likes me. "Me three." Parker said. "I don't know." James said. "Why?" Nicah asked. "I mean, we're bringing people into a lot of stuff. I don't want to do that." "They could help us though." "Fine. If anything goes wrong though, it's on you." 

"I can deal with that." "We should all get some sleep. First thing tomorrow, we'll recruit people." Jupiter said. "Agreed." We all went and went to sleep.

The next day, at school, we put posters on the walls. They said "Now Hiring! Put your skills to the test. Who knows, you might go on an adventure!" Nicah must've been very tired cause these posters are bad. 

After school, we went to the theater room for the audition. A girl that looked familiar to me walked into the room. "Hi, my name is Jay Nero."  **(Cue applause)**  Now I remember her. I mean, him. "Wait, your that guy that gave me a cupcake." I said. "I'm also Lacey's best friend." "Yeah yeah, that too." "Well, anyway, I'm trans, and my special power is flying with wings, ice, and create anything that comes to my mind." "Woah," Jupiter said. "Does that mean you can make a iPad Air from your mind?" Jadyn closed her eyes and an iPad Air appeared in front of him. "Thank you." Jupiter's mouth was wide open. "Next!" Nicah yelled. 

A small boy came in. "Hi, My name is Noah Storm." "Hi Noah, what are your powers?" "I can replicate other people's powers." "Cool! Next." Parker said. 

**(Time Skip cause nobody got time to listen to that. Also you can play the song and try to dance to it, let me warn you it's hard.)**

"Okay, the people chosen are Jay, Dani, Robert, Je'Ziah, Richard, Alexis, Sree."  **(Cue applause again!)**  Nicah said. "Sorry Noah!" Suave said. Everyone that didn't get called on left the theater. I felt a little sorry for Noah, but also a little suspicious about him.

"Welcome to the group!" Ambrose said. I ignored my feeling and congratulated the newcomers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This was quick! Which probably means it doesn't make sense, so if you need help making sense of it, ask me. See ya! Buh-Bye!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Y̶o̴u̵ ̷t̴h̵o̵u̵g̷h̷t̷ ̶I̸ ̶w̷a̴s̴ ̷g̶o̷n̴e̸ ̴f̸o̴v̷e̷v̸e̵r̵!
> 
> Y̸o̶u̵ ̸w̵a̷s̴ ̶w̷r̴o̷n̵g̶!̷
> 
> J̸u̴m̷p̶i̴n̷g̶ ̷o̷f̶f̶ ̷a̷ ̴c̷l̶i̷f̷f̷ ̶w̶o̸n̴'̶t̴ ̵k̸i̴l̶l̴ ̸m̶e̶!̶ ̵N̴o̸t̸h̸i̶n̶g̴ ̵c̶a̴n̴!̸


	9. A Devil's Calling

**Nicah's POV**

Now we have new people. "So, what are we going to do?" Sree asked. "Great question!" Parker thought for a minute. "What are we going to do?" "I don't know." James said. "Maybe we could go to the library again." Suave suggested. "Sure, let's do that." I said, walking to the library.

When we got there, it was packed. "Seriously?" Je'Ziah said. "The library isn't that cool." "I forgot, it's testing week." Suave said. "How about we go to the gym? No one is going to be there." Alexis said. "Okay then, let's go." Penny said. 

We went to the gym and lucky us, no one was there. "Okay, now what are we going to do?" Ambrose asked. "You guys are going to stay put." The same voice from the office said. "Micah?" Dante asked, kinda worried. The lights went out. "How you'd know?" Micah said, literally coming out of the shadows. 

"Just a guess." Dante said, quietly. "Micah? How are you?" Jay said, walking towards Micah. "I'm doing evilly good." Micah shot a hyper beam at Jay. Luckily, Jay got out of the way. "So, I see you're evil." Jay walked back behind us. "Glad all of you came to the show." Micah said. A song started building. Yes, I heard it. Micah and me have that ability. "Let welcome you with a song." "No thank you!" Dani yelled.

**(Song starts now.)**

C **allin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the  
Callin' all the monsters**

During this part, mirrors of our team came behind Micah and started dancing.

**Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye  
  
Heart thumps and you jump  
Comin' down with goosebumps!  
You dared to go there  
I'ma I'ma get you so scared!  
  
We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh  
  
If you stayed in too late  
To be getting afraid  
This scene's extreme...  
I I I I'ma get you so scared!  
  
We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh  
  
Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken  
  
Here we go...  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!  
  
Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters  
  
You hide or you try...  
Kiss tomorrow goodbye!  
We thrill to your chill...  
B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!  
  
We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh  
  
We might just bite underneath the moonlight  
More fun if you run!  
I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'  
  
We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Ehh ehh  
  
Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken  
  
Here we go...  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!  
  
Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!  
  
Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head  
Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire  
  
Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken  
  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!  
  
Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye  
  
We're comin' to get you!**

**(End of Song.)**

"Great song, Micah." I clapped sarcastically. "In case you didn't notice, we think you are the monster." "I've noticed." Micah said, walking right in front of me. "Which is why I think I'm going to give you some challenges." "What kind of challenges?" Alexis asked. Micah smiled. "Horror game challenges." 

Last thing I remember was being sucked into a hole, Micah waving bye, and Parker holding onto me.

Then, I hit the floor. "Ow!" I said. "Are you okay?" Parker asked. "I'll live." I answered, getting back up. "What the heck is going on?" Richard said, startling me and Parker. "Let me get you up to date, Slow Brain. Micah's evil and hates us." Parker said. "What he said." I agreed with Parker.

Light came up behind us. A note was showing. It said "Dear Henry, it seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn't it? If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you."

I press the word continue cause it was there and I like pressing things. We walked into a place, but we had no control. "Alright Joey, I'm here. What do you want me to see?" Our mouths said, but it wasn't our voice. "Guys," I said. "We're in Bendy and the Ink Machine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine. The Meatly does. I also do not own Calling all the Monsters. Disney owns that. I think.
> 
> When I posted this, Andi Mack was going to come on, but I'm still gonna get some baby taters and milkshakes. See ya and have fun watching, whatever you're watching right now. Buh-Bye!


	10. Moving Pictures to Rise and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AN) If you want, you can also watch chapter four, but it's not in this chapter cause it wasn't out when I published the chapter.

**Ambrose's POV**

I woke up near a desk and saw James, Sree, Dante, Jupiter, Danielle, Je'Ziah, Alexis, Esteban, pretty much everyone but Richard, Nicah, and Parker laying on the ground unconscious. I got up and pain hit me immediately. "Ow!" I heard a familiar voice say. Lacey was getting up too. Then Dante and Danielle did too, Then everyone was up groaning in pain. "What is going on?" Jaydn asked. "I don't know." I answered. "Where is Nicah, Parker, and Richard?" Dante asked.

"We are right here." Nicah said, walking into our hallway with his group. "Oh, good." I went up to Nicah pretending to give him a hug, but instead I slapped him. "Explanation now." I said. "Really?" He asked. "Really." I said.

"I can pause the game if you want." Micah's voice echoed around. "Okay! Thanks!" Nicah said. Everything stopped. "Wait a minute." Nicah said, but I felt like Micah was gone. "Nevermind, You guys are gonna want to sit for this." We all sat down. "Me and Micah are not exactly human." "We know that already. You're made of blood." Sree said. "We are also possessed by an angel and a devil." Nicah said, silencing us.

Popcorn appeared in our laps. "Story, now." Jaydn said. "I was Micah's soul." Nicah said. "There was two other people with me." "Who?" Richard asked. "Micah's bad side and his good side. Ryan and Nick. Nicky was Nick's nickname."

Nicah showed us a picture of two guys that looked even better than Micah and Nicah. "A guy in a red suit with an red messed-up eye and a guy in a white suit. I think I can tell who's who." I said, walking up the picture. "Guy in red suit with messed-up red eye, Ryan. Guy in white suit, Nicky." "You're right." Nicah said. "Ryan was a prankster. Nick was really nice, but he was also bad if he needed to, so almost all the time."

"Why did you move out?" Esteban asked, still eating popcorn. "Me and Nick moved out because Ryan pranked us too much that we got mad. Nick is now my second soul, Ryan is Micah's second soul." "So that means Micah turned into the devil, while you turned into an angel." I said, piecing everything together. "Yep. You're on a roll Ambrose." "Well, another question, how do we get out of the game?" Parker asked. "We play it." Dante answered. "Exactly. Let's go!" Nicah said.

We played the first chapter to the last known chapter where we did all of Alice Angel's errands. When we got to her studio, I said "Look Nicah, It's your sister!" He almost burned me to death. Then, we did all of her errands and got on the elevator. Boris was shaking for some reason till we all got on the elevator. Which brings us to now. 

The elevator was rising up and Alice was saying something about heaven. "Are you ready to ascend my boy, the heavens are waiting." Alice said. "Finally, we're leaving!" Parker said. Everyone cheered except Nicah, Penny, Lacey, and Boris. "Why aren't you cheering?" Jupiter asked. "Have any of you ever watched the game?" Penny said. "No." Esteban said. Alice's laughter filled the air. The elevator started falling down. "Did you really think I'd let you steal from me? Did you really think I'd just let you go?! No, Henry! I know who you are! And I know why you're here!" 

"Why?" My voice cracked. "And you will not stop what needs to be done!" Alice continued, ignoring my question. "Now come down, and bring me back my Boris!" "No!" Alexis said. We all shielded Boris. "It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen and I want it! I need it." "No, you don't!" Je'Ziah said. "I need it's insides, so I can be beautiful again! Don't you understand? Don't you get it?! Give him to me!" "No!" Sree said. "Or better yet, I'll take him! Once... you're... dead!" 

The elevator got louder and louder as we started falling down to our death. Everything went black.  _Well,_ I thought.  _We're dead._ I woke up to see Boris trying to wake me up and Nicah watching. I tried to look around but I couldn't move or talk. I saw Alice walking behind them. I tried to warn them, but like I said, I couldn't talk or move. As Alice got closer, everyone started waking up and tried to warn them that Alice was behind them. Everything went black for a moment. Then, Nicah and Bendy were being pulled back into the hallway. At that point, we could talk and move. "NO!" We all said, reaching out for them. 

We found each other in the gym again, trapped in a chair, with Micah staring at us. "So, you lost your leader." He said. "Good luck in the other games." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nicah's dead. Who's gonna die in the other one? You'll find out in a long time cause I'm gonna be in read only mode. No updating chapters. Just reading, commenting, and voting. See ya soon! Buh-Bye!


	11. Team 1, Game 2

**[Demi Lovato Confident Clean Version Lyrics HD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3QbCdZbR1M) **

* * *

**Ambrose's POV**

I woke up in a dark room, Micah/ Ryan walking around me like a freaking tiger. "Oh! Finally, your awake! Do you have any questions right now?" "Yes, four. Where are my friends, what are you going to do to me, where am I, and leave me and my friends alone!" "So you actually have three questions and one comment." "How'd you figure that out, Sherlock?" Micah teleported in next to me playing with his nails. "Just a guess." 

"To answer your questions, your friends are playing a game. You will get to watch them die. You are with your friend Micah, and no, not yet." "Where is Micah? Cause I don't see him."

A chair with Micah in it slid next to me. Micah was still wearing what he was wearing before he died, but now it had a hole in them and surprisingly still fit. "Okay, there he is." I looked back at the fake Micah, but he wasn't in Micah's body. He was now in his original form, with the red eye and bloody tuxedo. "Maybe I should bring Dante with you as well?" I saw Dante slide in like Micah, awake though. 

"What did you do them?" I asked, really mad. "I knocked them out, obviously." Ryan said. "Micah's been knocked out longer than him. Last time he was awake, which was 2 hours ago, he tried to hurt me." I perked up. "Micah's was awake?" "Yeah." Ryan answered  "Like he is right now." Micah burned the ropes and freed me and Dante. "Hi guys." He said. I slapped him. "You got all of us worried!" I said, angry. "I'm sorry I can't control my souls!" Micah said, raising his hands. "You know what? I don't care. The important thing is that you're safe." Dante said. I looked at Dante, then Micah, back at Dante, then at Ryan, then back at Dante. He got the message. "As safe as we could be."

"Let's go." Micah said. "I believe you can't." Ryan said. We stopped moving and turned around. "What do you mean?" Dante said. "Well you can, with my permission." "I remember that you were one of my four souls, so let us out!" Micah said. Music started playing. " **Are you ready?** "Ryan said.

**(Song plays now!)**

Micah clapped sarcastically. "That was a great performance Ryan, now let us out!" "Aww, you think you're gonna leave." A chair appeared behind to fast to move out of the way, so we were forced onto the chair. Ropes were tied on us so we couldn't move. "Your friends are just finishing the game." Ryan said. "I want you to watch them die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy May 15! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I mean I couldn't so yeah everything good! Looks like Ryan got four people.


	12. The Joy of Creation- Attic

**Jupiter's POV**

_Okay, 1 more hour to go and I am out of this game! Ain't nothing stopping me!_ I thought, confident in my play in this game. Well, I was until the game paused all of a sudden.

"This is getting too easy." Someone's voice says. "Let's add more players!" Now?! Parker, Penny, and Lacey appeared in front of me (Or really, to the side of me). "Penny, Lacey, your in charge of the doors! Parker, you look out for Creation cause he seems to be looking for me!"

The game started again and we got to our places. There were two times I almost got caught, and Creation almost got into the attic but Parker kicked him down.

I flashed Golden Freddy one last time and the game ended flickering around us. But there was a problem. The game wasn't ending right. "What's wrong?" Parker asked. "I don't think the game is ending right." I said. "Magna Confractio Dimensionis." Someone's voice, preferably Micah's, whispered. A micro black hole like it came from space appeared behind us.

"Help us!" Lacey yelled, and luckily someone grabbed us. Unluckily, It was the animatronics. "I'd like to say thank you, and don't kill us please." Parker said. "Don't worry. He won't kill you." Someone said.

A boy that looked my age walked up behind us. "But they'll kill one of them." Creation walked up behind us and had Penny and Lacey in both hands. "Let them go!" I yelled. "Sure, later." He said. "But I need help." "With what?" Penny asked, clearly annoyed at this boy asking for help, but was willing to do anything. "One of you two," He pointed at Penny and Lacey. "Will die. I'm not going to choose though." He looked at me. "You are."

"Me?!" I said. "Why me?" "Because they're your friends. I want you see them die! Plus then I don't have to choose." He answered. "But I don't want to!" "Well, that's too bad. Cause I don't care!" He said. Clearly this guy has a grudge on me, but I don't remember him at all. Probably why He has a grudge on me. "Okay. I hate you for thissss." I said, sounding and shaking like a snake. I do that when I feel like one. "I choose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Yes, I'm officially evil. But don't worry, next chapter is coming out Friday, maybe tomorrow If I'm done by then. See ya then, Buh-Bye! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I̶n̴c̴e̷n̸d̶i̵u̸m̶ ̸G̵e̷h̶e̸n̶n̷a̸e̴ :D


	13. I Choose...

Parker's POV

"I choose..." Jupiter said, making me close my eyes cause I wasn't ready to see anyone die. "I choose no one." Jupiter said. I sighed, relived that he wasn't gonna choose.

"Ok then," The boy said. "Kill Lacey." "What?!" I said. "He didn't choose anyone! Why are you killing Lacey?" "Cause I also hate her!" Everyone was silent. I don't see how he hates her. "I asked you out before and you rejected me!" 

Ok, now it makes sense. "Seriously?" Penny said. "You hate her because she rejected you?" He nodded. Penny groaned. "That's annoying." "Do any of you know who I am?" The boy asked. "Uh, if we did, we would've said something." I said, trying not to be rude. The boy started shapeshifting like Jupiter when he shapes back into himself. (I've seen him shapeshift a few times before.)

The boy first turned into floating ink, then into the shape of a boy, added skin and turned a face I recognized.

Noah Storm.

"Noah?" I said. "Now I remember you!" Lacey blurted out. Noah glared at her. "I have a feeling I'm about to die." "Yep." Noah said. Creation let go of Penny and killed Lacey, her head gone and devoured. Penny started crying while me and Jupiter was in temporary shock.

"Okay, throw them in the black hole." "Wait, what?!" Jupiter said. So much was happening that we forgot the black hole behind us. The animatronics threw us in and when we got out, we were in some kind of headquarters. 

"What is this place?" I asked. "I don't know, let me look outside." Jupiter said, running to the windows. We looked out and it was really dark. Lights were on in the distance and the Space Needle had Fireworks around it. "We're in Seattle, Washington." I said, kinda annoyed and kinda happy. Maybe I could get out of here and see my friends.

"You're not in Seattle." A voice behind us said. We and Jupiter turned around, and a boy with a scar on his left eye, still bloody, a strike of red hair, and maroon eyes was sitting on the table behind us. "Who are you?" I said, voice squeaking. I realized he looked familiar. The boy hopped off the table and took a step towards us.

"You forgot already? Would you like to do the honors, Jupiter?" The boy said. Jupiter tensed a little. "Remember Parker? This is Micah Blaze."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a cliffhanger? Cause I don't know. But anyway, this is the shortest chapter ever. I'm sorry this was really short, but Micah is back, Noah is evil now, and Lacey's dead. (Sorry, not sorry.) Everything's going crazy already. Well, I'll see ya later! Buh-Bye!


	14. Micah Blaze

**Parker's POV**

"This is Micah Blaze." Jupiter said. "I thought we met him already!" I said. I was getting ready to start fighting. "That was a younger, less strong version of him."

Jupiter loosened up a little. "Are you ready?" He asked. "No, but let's do it!" I said. "Not on my watch, buddy!" Ambrose said, swinging in with an electric vine-like thing. Dante appeared right behind Micah and kicked him into the wall. A form in blue fire, then appeared out of nowhere and tried to suck his soul out (I guess, I only saw him roaring in Micah face.). 

Micah knocked him off, made a giant fire ball, and almost killed him. If it wasn't for Ambrose swinging on the vine, the guy would've been burned and crushed. "Micah! This isn't you!" Micah roared as if he was saying "Get off of me!" "Let him go!" Ambrose said. Then, Ambrose said something in Latin, and Micah eyes turned dark brown and his scar wasn't bloody any more.

Micah started coughing a little and said "Where am I?" "I think we're in Seattle." I said. Micah got up and looked out the window. "No, we're in my mind." "What do you mean?" Dante said. Micah made a flicker with his hand, and suddenly we were in Denver. "Oh, that."

"Is everything good?" Penny said, coming out from under the table. "Yep, and Micah's good!" I said. "Yay!" Penny cheered. "You're back!" "Of course I am!" Micah said. "Where's Nicah?" I was going to answer the question saying he's dead, but a voice behind me said "Right here!". 

I turned around and Nicah was standing there, coughing up blue fire. "Nicah! Your alive!" Jupiter said. "How?" "Let's just say someone is having a bad day and it's not me." We all went into a group hug. "You guys are hugging without us?! Not fair!" Suave's voice said. 

Suave, Alexis, Je'ziah, James, Sree, Jay, Danielle, and Richard came into the room. When they saw Micah though, they were about to vaporize him. "Guys! I'm good now!" Micah said, hiding behind a burned table. "Can you please stop your destroying my mind?"

They all stopped. "Your mind?" Sree said. "This is your mind?" James said. "Looks like a metal tree house." He knocked on the place. "This is an HQ. Tree-House is just insulting." Micah said.

"Since it's my mind, where do you want to go?" "A diner or a restaurant." Dante said. We all looked at him. Ambrose was about to say something, but was interrupted by our stomachs growling. "Any objections?" Esteban said, surprising us our cause I didn't even know he was there. "Nope, none at all." Micah said, smiling mischievously.

We drove to a restaurant called Moonlight Solstice. "Seriously?." Alexis said. "Yes, seriously." Micah said. "Do you have a problem with it?" Alexis almost said something, but stopped immediately. We went inside and waiter greeted us. 

"Okay, so I want to choose who's going to sit with who." Everyone but me groaned like that was a bad thing. "I'm sorry, but deal with it." Micah said as he pulled out a paper. "Okay first, Ambrose and Dante, go pick a table." My brother and Dante went to one. "Suave and Penny, go pick a table." Penny and Suave held hands together and went to one. Before Penny went in though, Micah muttered something to her.

"Ok, James and Sree, go pick a table." James and Sree went inside. "Alexis and Jupiter, go pick a table." Alexis and Jupiter went in. After that, Jay and Je'Ziah and Danielle and Richard went in. Robert went in and sat with Jupiter and Alexis to make sure they didn't explode and destroy Micah's mind. 

"Nicah and Parker, go pick a seat." Nicah grabbed my shoulder. "Come on, let's go." We entered the building and found a table. When we sat down, Nicah had a suit with glowing blue fire on it. I looked at my suit and it was Dark's tux with a tone of red and blue on the sides. 

"Hello Dark, how are you?" Nicah joked. "I'm fine, how are you Blue?" I joked back. We both laughed. "Are you having fun?" The waiter asked us. "Yep." We said at the same time. "Great!" The waiter laughed. "What will you order?" "Uhh, I have a salmon with tartar sauce and a Pepsi." Nicah said, as if he have been here before. "Great! And you?" The waiter looked at me. "I'll have what he's having." The waiter walked-wheeled anyway.

"Is this your first time?" Nicah asked. "First time at what?" "First time going to a restaurant." "Yep, especially one in someone's mind." "I know right, really weird." We sat in silence for a while. Then Micah sat next to us.

**Micah's POV**

"Esteban! Your're with me again if that's okay." I said. "Of course it is! As long as you don't betray me." "Listen, about that, I'm sorry." "It's okay, Ryan was controlling you, right?" "Right!" I walked in to see everyone having fun. Even the waiters were having fun, performing tricks while cooking. 

"Are you the manager of this place?" Esteban asked. "You could say that." I answered. "It's my mind, remember?" I sat next to Nicah and Esteban sat next to Parker. Parker looked kinda scared. "You okay?" I said, being uncomfortable myself. "I could be better." He said. 

"Why is Ryan evil and killing us all?" "I don't know." I said. "He was good before." Nicah said. "When he became one of Micah's souls, he became the devil bad of him, cause we always joked he was bad." "None of us thought he would become evil." I said. "Even Nicky didn't know."

"When can we go back?" Esteban said, probably jealous that Parker was getting all the attention. "To Earth or HQ?" I asked. "Let's start with Earth." "When we finish the games." "What games are next?" Parker asked. "Can't say. Sworn to secrecy." "Micah." Nicah looked at me as if to say  _Just tell us._

"Okay, okay, here are the games." I waved my hand, and four pictures appeared, two of which had an X on them. "Wow! Two more games! You're very lucky!" I said. I wasn't lying. Anyone was lucky to survive Ryan's games. Including me. "Why is he killing us one by one?" Ambrose's voice said behind me. I looked to the side, and Ambrose popped out of nowhere. "Have you been listening to us this entire time?" Nicah asked. "Yep." Dante also popped out. "Keeps us from getting bored." James said.

"Wow." I said. The waiter gave us Nicah's and Parker's food, which was salmon with dipping sauce. "You knew I was coming over, didn't you?" "It's your mind, right? Remember I've lived in it for years?" "You know what? I'll give you that. Let's eat!" 


	15. Where Were You?

**Nicah's POV**

Hi! How are you? Are you enjoying our misery? Sorry, I get harsh when I'm angry. Let's get back!

Micah summoned a limo to take us back something, and when we got there, it was a house. 

"Micah, why aren't we at HQ?" Richard asked. He hesitated for a little bit, then said, "It's gone." "What do you mean, gone?" Dante asked. "I mean, destroyed, gone." "How?" Sree asked. "He can't stay out of Ryan's Control for long." I said. "Ryan can only stay out completely till he's done." 

We all heard an explosion and turned. It looked like a building fell down. "Whoa!" Ambrose said. "Get inside, get inside!"

Once we were inside, we all fell down on the couches. "Are we safe anywhere?" Penny asked. "Apparently not." Sree said. "Well we can go to sleep, right?" Parker asked. "Sure! It just won't be a good night's sleep." Micah said. "Can we pick our own?" James asked. "Do you want him to pick your rooms?" I asked. "Kinda." Suave said. "Okay then!" 

"Suave and Penny, room 1. Ambrose and Dante, room 2! James and Sree, room 3. Parker and Esteban, room 4. Alexis, Robert, and Jupiter, room 5. Jay and Je'Ziah, room 6! Danielle and Richard, room 7! Me and Nicah, room 8!"  

Everyone was silent. "You done?" Alexis was silent. "Yep." Micah smiled. "Okay! Go, go, go!" Esteban yelled. I went to find room 8 with Micah. "Why are we rooming together?" I asked when we found it. "Cause," Micah said, unlocking the door. "It's nice to stay with family." 

Micah unlocked the door and turned the lights on. The room looked better than the house itself! The bed was red and the walls were black and gold. One side of the walls had blue, moving fire and the other had red moving fire. There was a TV in it too. "I call shower!" I said.

"Micah!" Ambrose yelled. Me and Micah ran down. "How did you do this?" Ambrose said, smiling. The walls were showing electric lighting of all colors all around it. "The rooms let you see what you wanna see! Sometimes." I said, knowing how it works. "It great!" Dante said. 

Me and Micah went back to the room. I closed the door. "Where were you all these years?" I asked, curious. "I was trapped in my own mind." "What do you mean?" "I mean what I said." "Sorry, I would've went to rescue you, but I thought you were dead." I said. "I know, sorry." "It's okay. I know Ryan was controlling you."

"Actually, the killing myself was me." He said. "What?" I said, sitting down on the bed. "I thought that me dying would kill Ryan, but I was wrong as we see of now, and Ryan's even stronger." "You what Micah, listen up."  **(Play the song now!)**

**(Nicah's Part)  
**

**I miss the taste of a sweeter life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations**

**(Micah's Part)**

**I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away?**

**I was there for you**   
**In your darkest times**   
**I was there for you**   
**In your darkest night**   
**But I wonder, where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder, where were you?  
All the roads you took came back to me  
So I'm following the map that leads to you you-you-you-you-you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you you-you-you-you-you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following**

 

**(Nicah's Part)**

**I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
Hard to resist temptation  
'Cause something strange has come over me  
And now I can't get over you  
No, I just can't get over you**

**I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights**

**But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me**

**So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you**

**(Both of them singing.)**

**Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh  
  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights  
  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights  
  
But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me  
  
So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following**

**(End of song.)**

"Well I guess I'll get dinner." I said, going out the door. I opened it and Parker, Ambrose, Dante, James, Sree, Suave, and Penny all fell down into our room. "Hi!" Suave said. "Nice room!" "Thanks! What are you doing?" Micah asked. "Being nosy." Dante said. Everyone but Me and Micah glared at Dante. "Sorry."

I laughed. "What do you want for dinner?" "Uhh," They all huddled up. "Thai Food!" Ambrose finally said.  "Okay! Thai food! I'm going, so wish me good luck." "Good luck!" Parker said.

The doorbell rang and all of us were quiet. We all walked to the door with me in the front. I looked though the peephole. "It's Nicky!" I said, unlocking the door.

I opened the door and Nicky practically fell into my arms. "Help me." Nicky said, before passing out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Woo! Wow! Let me ask again, like I do every time I update, How are you? You doing good? If not, you can always talk to someone and if you decide to talk to me and I don't respond right away, It's usually because I'm busy, I don't have access to a computer or tablet, or I really mad at the world too and don't want to talk to anyone... yet.
> 
> But anyway, Have a good day! Stay Happy! I'll see you later! Buh-Bye!


	16. Nicky Blue

**Suave's POV**

When Nicky came though the door and passed out in Nicah's arms, I have to admit I was sad for him. He fell down asking for help. Obviously I didn't know we had an medical room to help him. 

I went to his room, the medical room, with my blanket still on and Nicah was in there monitoring him. "Is he alright?" I asked. Nicah jumped, almost got ready to kill me, then sighed when he realized it was me. "I could've killed you!" "Glad you didn't." I said. "Is he alright?" "Yeah, he'll be fine." He said, finished with monitoring him. "Why do you even care?" "I felt sorry for him." Nicah gasped. "You have feelings!"

"Haha." I said. "Can I see him?" Nicah nodded, and I walked up the table Nicky was on, sleeping. "You wanna know something?" Nicah said. "Sure, what?" "All these years, I thought he was indestructible and now, he's lying on an hospital bed." "In a house full of rooms. Is there a trampoline room in here? I don't know." I said, trying to lighten up the mood. Nicah chuckled. 

I heard a groaning noise, like someone woke up in pain. I looked at Nicky, and he woke up, right now trying to sit up. I helped up till he was sitting straight. "Nicah! Your alive!" He said, once he was alright. Looks like he forgot the guy who helped him up.

"Yeah! And your alive too! Also this is Suave." Nicah gestured towards me. I waved. "Are you working for Ryan?" Nicky said, his right hand changing into blue lava. I gulped. "No. If I was working with him, I would've been dead by now." I pointed at his hands. "How is that possible?" Nicky looked at his hands. "I don't know, I just like it blue."

Nicky got off the table. "What are we doing?" "First, are you sure you're okay?" Nicah said. "Yeah! I took an 5 hour long nap. I 'm okay." "Okay." I said. "We're eating dinner right now, wanna come?"  Nicky's stomach growled. "Sure!"

We went were almost at the stairs when we heard an explosion. We ran to the kitchen and I saw Ambrose, Dante, Penny, James, and Sree on the floor groaning in pain. "James, what happened?" "R-Ryan. He's h-here." James said, managing to get the words out. We healed everyone,  but Ambrose and James still hurt enough that I had to act as a crutch. 

We "walked" over to the living room. Micah, Parker, Je'Ziah, Alexis, Jupiter, Jay, Dani, and everyone else were all almost unconscious. Well, Micah and Parker were still alive, but they looked different. Micah had half of his face on fire, with lightning for feet and red glowing eyes. Well, the ones you could see. Parker looked like an younger version of Darkiplier, but more powerful with a dark eyes. 

"Leave us alone!" Parker said, but in distorted and glitchy. "Why? I'm having so much fun!" "Now I'm going to do what I should've done before and put you back to the game!" A black hole appeared behind us again but this time, we weren't sucked in immediately. Nicky stepped up to Ryan and transformed into a part blue lava monster, part human. 

"Nicky and Nicah, your alive! Pity, you should've stayed dead." Ryan said. "I'd like to agree with the opposite." Nicah said, giving James to Penny. Then he changed into the other version of Micah, blue fire on the side of his face. "You should've left us alone." He added. Ryan laughed. "All of you should've learned by now, I don't leave anyone alone till I'm done." "That sounds horrible." I said. 

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Ryan realized. "Anyway, a game is waiting for you, bye!" Ryan waved, and we were sucked in. "As if I'm not injured enough!" James yelled. 

"I know how you must feel." The game said. "Who said that?" Sree said, helping people up. "Obviously the game." I said. "Lost. Alone. Hopeless." "Wow! The accuracy is amazing." Penny said. "You probably deserve it." "That is just straight up mean." Nicky said. "But even for you, there is still a way. A way to bring all back." "Thanks! Someone who believes in us!" Jay said. "The one precious thing you ever truly desired." "What is that?" Dani said. "Finish it." "Finish what?" Richard said.

A quote appeared in front of us. "Every portrait that is painted with feeling is a portrait of the artist, not of the sitter." Alexis read. "That is a very nice quote." Jupiter said. "I like it."

The game lighted up a bit, and we could see our surroundings. "We are in one of the best horror games ever." Dante said. "What is it called?" Esteban asked. "Layers of Fear." Je'Ziah beat Dante to saying the name. 

"Guys?" Robert said. "Where are Micah, Nicah, Parker and Ambrose?" We looked everywhere for them. "They won't be playing with you." Ryan appeared in a mirror. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is trying to kill us all?" James said. We all clapped because it was really clever. "I'm with them right now." He said. "In order to get them back, finish all the games, and you will have your friends and freedom back." 

"You are a little (bleep), you know that right!" Penny said. "Language!" We all yelled at Penny. "Sorry." Noah appeared out of nowhere. "Noah! Help us out of here!" "Sorry, I'm in Ryan's group now. By the way, Penny, Creation told me Lacey's head tasted a little bland." We all gasped and looked at Penny. "You little mother-" Penny almost finished but Jupiter put his hand over her mouth. 

"No hard feelings guys, your just a little too... good." Noah snapped and they disappeared. Jupiter removed his hand from Penny's mouth. "When we finish the games, Noah is gonna freaking die." She said.

None of us said anything at all after that in fear that Penny would kill us before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this just turned interesting. I was watching Jacksepticeye play this game while I was writing this. Mostly cause I forgot the intro to the game. See ya later!


	17. Layers Of Fear- As If I Didn't Have Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This game may not be suitable for little kids. Viewer Discretion Advised.

******James' POV**

After that really uncomfortable mirror chat, none of us said anything till Penny wasn't angry anymore. "You okay?" Esteban asked, being braver than us to ask. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." Penny said. "Let slay this game."

"The bad part about finishing the game is that someone is gonna is gonna die at the end." Sree pointed out. We all looked at each other, just in case one of us were gonna die.

"Well, let's enjoy our lives till then!" Sree said. She's right. 

We finally the Canvas room on which this game is originated on. Considered the fact that I played this before, I knew what was gonna happen.

I looked at the top of the door and it said "Get it right this time." "Get what right this time?" Danielle said. "The painting." Dante said before I could say it. "Yes! Have you played this before?" I asked. "Nope, but I watched Jacksepticeye play it." "Close enough. Let's play the game!"

**(I'm gonna time skip to the end since it's not all that important. Plus there is a video.)**

Finally. The painting is done. "We finished the game!" Penny said. "Nope." Dante said. "We're getting the bad ending." "There's more one ending?" I asked. "Yeah." Dante answered.

"Yes! That's it!" Our character chuckled. "Beautiful. Perfect, Just like I always-" The painting started changing. The girl started moving. "Wha- What is this? I don't understand... No. Stop it! Please!" The girl started laughing. "I was so close! This time... I almost had it." Our character pushed the the painting down, and everything almost dimmed.

Till the bad part. Everything lit up, showing Ryan's face like an glitchy screen. 

"Here leads the bad, sad choice. Who should live? Who should die? The choices of the evil on horrible." Ryan laughed. "Wrong game! We played that one already!" Dante said. Two skeletons, burned with pieces of flesh barely hanging on and ripped up clothes. 

Ryan looked like he was deciding which one of us to kill. Finally, he looked ready. He inched closer to the screen. "Kill Danielle and Dante." He chuckled. "What?!" We all yelled. 

"Oh no, I'm not dying today!" Dani said, kicking the head off the skeleton zombies. "Me either! I want to live so I can have a peaceful life with Ambrose!" Dante said. 

Dante, Danielle and all of us fought the two skeleton zombies, but we lost somehow ending us with Dante and Danielle being caught by them. "Kill Danielle first." Zombie 1 grabbed Danielle's head and twisted it, breaking her neck, killing her instantly. "No!" Richard said. Richard tried to run up to kill the zombie, but couldn't move.

"Now," Ryan looked to the left, then back at us. "Kill Dante." Ryan waved, laughing hysterically, then disappeared.

 "No, no, no, no, NO!" Dante said, before Zombie 2 grabbed a sword, gave it to Zombies 1, Zombies 1 stabbed though through him. I could've sworn I heard a yell outside the game. An angry yell.

"Next game! A game that will Outlast you. Good luck trying to survive!" The game started glitching all around us. 

Suddenly we found ourselves in a car driving to a place in a game. Wait a minute. No, not this game.

"What game are we playing?" Penny asked. "James, I'll let you say it." Jupiter said. Everybody looked at me. "This is Outlast. One of the most scariest games ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! Outlast, It's kinda an old game, but it's still a good one! See you in the next game!


	18. Outlast Whistleblower - Time to Blow That Whistle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Outlast and Outlast Whistleblower contains intense violence, nudity, gore, graphic sexual content, and strong language. Watch, listen, or read with caution and enjoy!

**Penny/Vince's POV (Since real life Penny wants to be called Vince now.)**

**Time: 7:30 (Later on your going to need that.)**

The radio was playing something. I couldn't understand it, so I decided not the listen to it. "What game is Outlast?" I asked. "It's a horror game with a lot of disturbing things in it." James said."Thanks! Remind me to play it." "You are playing it." Jupiter said.

"Shoot!" Ryan's voice said, scaring us all. "I put you in the wrong game!" "I'm sorry?" Alexis said. I silently cheered inside. "Micah opened his mouth and told you what games you were going to play, so I'm putting you in the DLC."

Everything went dark. "Esteban? James? Jupiter?! Where are you?" I yelled. I suddenly felt dizzy, like I was dosed with something. I fell on the floor and passed out.

I woke in a room and saw someone walk in. He stopped and picked me up. Then he, along with someone else, put me in a chair and strapped me in. The other guy had a mask on.

"We don't have to wake up, but open your eyes." The man said.  _Isn't that waking up?_ I thought. He raised his hand and hit me, waking me up completely. "What the matter, someone hit you?"  _Yes! You!_ I thought again. "Let me take care of that." He then licked my face.  _Ew ew ew ew ew ew EW!_  I thought as he licked my face. I tried to move my head to hit his, but I couldn't move my head at all. 

"You're getting these alerts." Somebody behind me said. "Kind of busy here." The man said.  _No, you're not._ I thought since I couldn't say anything.  Something turned on behind him. He left after that, and I started trying to get out of the chair. 

Everything turned dark and words on the screen said, 2 Hours Later. Guess this is the start of the game. 

* * *

 

**(You know what? For your sake, I'm going to skip Outlast Whistleblower. You'll find out who died at the end of this chapter. I'm skipping it cause of three things.  
**

**One - It's really graphic.**

**Two - It's really long.**

**Three- I'm not sure I want to write one part in the game.**

**If you wanted to see the Outlast part, I'm sorry. You can watch your favorite YouTuber play it or watch the walk-through above.)**

* * *

 

All my friends were pretty much dead. I know that took a dark turn, but I found a way to revive them. If I finish this game without dying, I could save them all. Lucky for me, I'm at the ending.

I walked to the door with a limp. The guy who caused me so much trouble was lying on the floor, bleeding, barely alive.

Blah, blah, blah, I get stabbed. Blah, blah, blah, the Walrider saves me. Blah, blah, blah, I drive away before the Walrider gets his chance to kill me. Blah, blah, blah, There is your short summery.

I press the button, close the laptop, and everything goes dark. When I can see again, it's really dark. I turned around, and the school was there. 

I can't believe this. 

We finished the games! Wait a second. I'm the one who finished the game. I saved everyone! I could lord this over Micah forever! 

I looked around and realized no one was here. "Wow!" Ryan's voice said. I jumped. "You actually finished the games." 

Remember the monologue in the beginning of this? That was me. The part where I turned around and saw someone I didn't want to see. That person was Ryan.

I pulled out an sword and teleported to him. I tried to grab his neck, but my hand went through. 

"You didn't think I'd actually come here, did you? Be dumb and face you?" I smiled. "You're scared." I put my sword away. "I like that."

"I'm not scared, I'm being smart. There's a difference." He said. "Either way, I said that if you finish the game, you can have them back, right?" I nodded. "I may be a bad guy, but I always keep my promises. I hate people who don't. Plus, I like a good fight." Ryan snapped his fingers "You can have them back. You're going to need them." He said. Before I could ask why, he left. 

I turned around and noticed little golden bits, particles, forming together. They formed the shape of an person, then, added with skin and hair, looked like Lacey. 

"Lace!" I said, running up to her. I gave her a hug and she hugged back. She pulled away and said, "I never want to be eaten by an FNAF character again." I chuckled.

More of the particles came and one by one, my friends came back to life. 

First Dante came back. Then Danielle. After that came Jay, Alexis, Suave, James, Sree, Je'Ziah, Esteban, Robert, Richard, Nicky, and Jupiter.  We all hugged each other, then realized something. 

"Penny?" Dante said. "Where are Micah, Nicah, Ambrose and Parker?" I was about to shrug till I heard screaming above us. We looked up and saw four people falling. A trampoline appeared and Parker, Micah, Ambrose, and Nicah landed on it, Micah landing on Ambrose and Parker landing on Nicah.

"Next time, teleport us on the ground!" Parker said. "Or don't make a deal with the devil. Ever again!" Micah said. "Yeah, I don't have any broken bones at all." Nicah added. Lacey healed them and they said thanks and hugged her. "Where were you?!" Jupiter yelled at them. "You had us all worried!" Jay said.  

"Thanks for worrying about us, but now we're all fine!" Ambrose said. "I don't know, something doesn't feel right." I said. I was remembering what Ryan said before he left. "Really? Well, is it okay if we talk about tomorrow? It's like..." Richard pulled out his phone. "9:30. Wait a minute." 

"Wait a minute, it's January 30th." Richard said. We all checked our phones and it said January 30th. "Didn't we leave on January 21st?" Sree said. "By leave I mean, kidnapped?" "Yeah. Maybe time speeds up when were in a game." Alexis said. 

"Either way, let's talk about this tomorrow. I can't doubt that we're all tired, right?" Nicky said. "Yeah, I'm tired." Penny said. 

We all left the nighttime cold to go home. Weirdly, some cars were still here, so we could drive home. Nicah said, they were not our cars though, and that we weren't old enough, so we took a school bus. Hypocrite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Everyone is back alive! Now the real life people can stop being mad at me! Please. But don't get your hopes up! As long as the "devil" walks on earth, they're still in danger. Bye!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> N̶o̵b̷o̵d̵y̶ ̸c̵a̵n̸ ̵k̴i̷l̷l̸ ̶m̸e̶,̴ ̷n̷o̷t̸ ̷e̴v̷e̴n̴ ̴y̶o̴u̷,̶ ̵M̷i̶c̸a̸h̸.̷
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> H̷e̸l̷p̵.


	19. Our Super Bowl

**Parker's POV**

**May 21st, 2020**

Yay! We are going to the super bowl for our field trip!  **(I know the super bowl is in February 3rd, but let's just pretend. )**  I can't believe it! This has to be the first time this has ever happened in history. Somehow Micah became the bus driver and we got our own private bus. It was weird.

"How did we get our own bus?" James asked. "I don't know, but I'm happy." Je'Ziah said. Micah turned on the radio. "How is Micah driving really good?" I asked. "When Jupiter got kidnapped by Micah's dad once, Micah drove some of the time. To be fair, it was a self driving RV too." Ambrose said. 

We got to the Mile High Stadium and checked in our tickets. We got some food and found our seats. When we got to the seats, the big screen went and said 'The VK group is back! It is also someone birthday today!' 

Almost all of the 7th graders got up and sang Happy Birthday to Micah. Suddenly, at the last verse, a hailstorm and a lightning storm happened. Ryan and Noah came in from the roof. "Oh come on! Buddy, we're in the middle of a song here!" One of the singers said. I tried to stifled a laugh.

Ryan flew up to the singer, said something that I couldn't hear, then flew up to us. He looked taller and more like a demon.He had a sword for his right hand.

He smiled. "Hi guys! How is my favorite group?" He said. "We're good." Nicky said. "We are also watching a game!" "Oh really! Then let me start another." He grabbed Nicky and and threw him out of his seat and onto the field.

Before Nicky could hit the ground though he caught himself and flew towards Ryan and smashed him against the wall. Ryan recovered quickly and laughed. "Now it's a fight!" He snapped his fingers. 

Skeletons came though the banners that the Broncos and Seahawks were supposed to come though.  **(*whispers* Go Seahawks!)** I hope that it wasn't the teams. 

Micah huddled us up. "I'll get the audience out of here. You guys go fight Ryan, Noah, or the skeletons." "Noah is mine!" Penny said, teleporting to him and tackling him to the ground.

"Seems like Penny got that under control. You guys either help Penny or fight the skeletons." "I wanna help you!" Ambrose said. "Me too!" I said. There is no way I was going to fight Ryan, Noah, or his freaky skeletons. "Me three." Someone said. Nicah walked up past us. 

"Nicah, you really don't." Micah said. "I want to." Nicah said. "Plus, these guys don't know how to use their powers that well." "He's right!" Ambrose said. "I'm still trying to learn how to control computers." I added. 

Micah thought about it for a sec. "Okay! Fine, you can join me. But be careful." Dante and Esteban walked up to us and also asked us to be careful. "Let's go!" Ambrose said. Then he hijacked the big screen and said, "Okay people! Go to the nearest exit in a calm and orderly fashion!" 

Everybody ran to the doors. 

We stood near the main exit doors and fought any skeletons trying to get pass. "Trying to get past me?" I said as I sliced the head off one skeleton and kicked another one. "I'm sorry, can't let you through! Living only!" Ambrose jumped up really high, grabbed some swords out from his back, and sliced through three skeletons at a time. "You okay?" He said as he landed. A skeleton appeared behind him, running. Without looking, he aimed his sword at the skeleton and lightning came out. 

I looked at the skeleton, and burned up clothes and bones were scattered around. "Yeah, I'm great!" I said, smiling. "This is the first time I've ever been in a fight!" "Well enjoy it!" Nicah said, doing a superhero landing right next to me. He then shot a fireball at one skeleton. "I am!" "I'm going with the fact that we are all enjoying this!" Micah's voice echoed in my mind.  

We fought a few more skeletons while doing some super cool front flips till none were left. We all got together. "I think that's all of them!" Micah said. "Finally!" Ambrose collapsed onto the ground. "There were way too many!" 

The ground suddenly rumbled. "Why is the ground shaking?" I asked. We all looked forward,  and a horde of skeletons were walking to us. "Oh come on!" Nicah said. 

Micah stepped toward the skeletons looking angry. Nicah and Ambrose backed up a bit, so looking at their expressions, I did too.

"Θύελλα πυρκαγιάς." He said. Somehow I understood it. "Firestorm." I said." Nicah and Ambrose looked at me. "What did you say?" "I said firestorm. Micah is making a firestorm." We all looked at him.

Suddenly, I felt something move under me. I looked and it was a hand. More hands came from under the ground till they turned into humanoids. "Are they good?" Ambrose whispered. "Yeah, that's Micah's army." I looked up and three tornadoes made of fire touched down on the skeletons. 

Some of the skeletons got scooped up, but the ones that didn't ran towards us. The earth army ran towards them, with Micah at the lead.    

I didn't see a whole lot, but I can say something. Those guys were screwed. None of the skeletons reached us. I saw a lot of fire and chains flying the air. "Well, Micah is scary." I said. "This is probably when he mad." Nicah said. "What happens when he's fuming?" Ambrose asked. "Let's just say that you don't want to make it to that point." Nicah said.

When the skeletons were all gone, the earth army sunk back into the earth. We ran to Micah. "You okay?" Nicah asked. "Yep. Never been better." Micah said.

We ran into the field and Ryan was standing there, Noah right next to him and our team trapped. "Micah!" Jupiter yelled. "Our powers don't work!" "What do you want?" Micah yelled at Ryan. "Why would I tell you?" "Maybe cause we're going to win and beat you?" I said. We all laughed. 

"Either way, it doesn't require you. Yet." Ryan thrust his arms out towards us and chains came out. They caught us and pulled us towards him. "I. Am Tired. Of Being Caught. In Chains!" Nicah yelled. This probably happened to him before.

When we reached Ryan, he smiled. "Now. Until next time, old friend." He threw his arms up and they turned. They threw us somewhere and before I knew it, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you something bad was gonna happen! Another bad thing is that this book is coming close to an end. Like, two- three chapters left. 
> 
> I have a question. Who is your favorite character? Believe it or not, mine's Ryan.
> 
> See ya later!


	20. My Fault

**Micah's POV**

I woke up in a field at night. Pain came to my head really quick. What happened? I, I can't remember anything.

My memories came at me like a waterfall trying to drown me. Ryan. My friends. He threw us into something. I guess this means I'm dead.

"Hey! You over there!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw a 16 year old boy with orange hair and tan skin. 

He looked at me for a moment, then looked liked he remembered me. "Speak of the Devil! Micah! Long time, no see." "How do you know my name?" The guy looked hurt, as if I said something mean.

"Don't you remember me? My behavior is similar is a person you know and hate right now." He said.

I thought about it a little, then remember something. It can't be him, can it? I hope it isn't him.

"Isn't you, is it?" I said. "Wow. I'm hurt." He backed up a little, and spread his arms out. "It's me! I finally broke out of your stupid prison." He walked up to me till he was in front of me. "I'm Rapture, your real evil side. The one who infected Ryan?" 

Somehow a wall appeared behind me and when I backed up, I bumped into it. "When you cast me out of him and put me in that prison, part of me still lived inside him." He slammed his hand next to my head onto the wall.

"When you put me there, that was as mad as I've ever been in my whole life. Trust me, I been mad a lot of times." "What do you want me?" "What do I want? I want my powers back. I also want my freedom back!"

I chuckled. "What's so funny?" Rapture asked, clearly confused. "You!" I burst into laughter. "You think I'm gonna free you? So you can do what, destroy the world?" "Look who guessed my evil plan! How'd you know?" "Every villain wants that. Even if they live on it."

"Well than I have no choice but to kill you." He said. I laughed again. "You can't kill me. If I die, you die, remember?" This time, he laughed. "Did you hear anything I just said?!" He said after he stopped. "Part of me lives in Ryan! It doesn't matter if you die or not!" "Yikes." I muttered.

"You forgot one thing." I said. "What?" "You implied I was in somebody's body. I can work like a soul. Goodbye!" I pressed the button on my belt to go on to my body. Suddenly, everything went by in a flash. 

One moment, everything was dark. The next, light came into my eyes. I tried to get up, and saw a hole in the wall. Ambrose, Parker, and Nicah ran into my room as if they've been looking for it forever. 

"You're here!" Parker said. They all hugged me. "Guys, love the hug, but can we do it another time?" "Sure, but what's wrong?" Ambrose said. "I'll tell you, but you have to listen closely."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Nicah said. "What's your saying is that, one, Rapture's back, and two, Ryan's being controlled by him." "Yep." "So what, do we live in a world where evil people are controlling good people?" Parker said. "Apparently." Ambrose said.

"Either way, I failed." I said. Everyone looked at me, confused. "What do you mean, failed?" Nicah said. I opened the windows, where outside the firestorm I made was still going on. "I made a firestorm and our friends got trapped." "But that wasn't you fault." Ambrose said, trying to lift up my spirits. 

"The firestorm was my fault. I'm the one that made it!" "You didn't know that would actually help!" Parker said. "Plus, we have a devil to stop." 

I walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. I tried to come up with a plan to defeat Ryan/Rapture. Suddenly, an idea came to me. I sat up. "I got an idea." I said. "But we have to go to my house first."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! Is this your house?" Parker said? "It's like an mansion!" He pointed to the big house we drove by. "We're not even there yet." Ambrose said. "Seriously?" Parker said. 

"Nope, he lied. We're here now!" Nicah said. We pulled up at my house, which wasn't any mansion, but it still looked good. 

"Everything and everyone we need is inside." Nicah, Ambrose, and Parker stopped when I said everyone. "Everyone? Who is in there?" Parker asked. "Family and friends. Don't worry, they're okay."

We went inside and it looked like nobody was there. "Guys, you can come out!" My cousins and their friends came out from downstairs. 

"Guys, this is DeShuanna Wayne-Carter and DeAndrea Blaze, my cousins." I pointed to them. "Nice to meet you." Parker said. "Who are their friends?" Ambrose asked. "Oh! This is Skylar Amazons and Kason DeAngeles."

"Hello." Ambrose said. "Hi!" Skylar said. "What's up?" Kason said. "Nice to meet you!" DeShuanna said. "Welcome!" DeAndrea said, bowing down dramatically. "Listen, we're going to need your help, cause right now, Ryan has our friends." "We know! We saw it on the news!" DeShuanna said. "How can we help?" Skylar asked. 

"We need your powers, your fighting skills and," I made a dramatic pause. "Some good clothes." They went to work right away and brought us some really cool looking clothes. We got them on and by the time we were done, we looked like this:

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Micah and Nicah**

**Ambrose and Parker**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. Let's go!" I said. We all got in a van this time since we had more people, and drove to the Mile High Stadium.

We went to the entrance and saw a line of skeletons guarding it. I looked at Kason and Skylar. "No." They said.

"Help! Please!" Skylar yelled, holding Kason, who looked hurt. "My friend, he needs help!" Then he threw him at the skeletons, who went down like down like bowling pins. 

I chained the ones the didn't fall down together. We went through the entrance where Ryan and Noah were talking to each other and skeletons were marching around my friends. 

"Wow, this is a problem." Someone's voice said. I turned around and and boy was standing next to me. I'll pulled out my chains and next thing I know he's trapped in them.

"I deserve that." He said. "Who are you and who do you work for?" Ambrose asked, electric tips coming out of his eyes. The boy smiled. "My name is Alaris Cristin Taylor, and I certainly do not work for that freak." He pointed at Ryan.

"Why do you want to help us?" Parker said. "I love a good fight. Plus, he messed up the Super Bowl." "Well, that I can agree with that." 

I unchained him. "Thanks." Alaris said. "If you betray us though, I will not hesitate to kill you." DeShuanna said. "Me too." DeAndrea said. "I call your bluff." He said. "They're not bluffing. I've seen them kill people without hesitation." I said. Alaris gulped.

"Okay, here's the plan." I said. "I'm gonna teleport to Ryan and Noah. Skylar and Kason will get the skeletons and free them. Who wants to fight Noah?" DeShuanna and DeAndrea raised their hands. "Okay! You're fighting Noah! Careful, if he touches you, he will have the same powers as you." "Got it! Let's go!" DeShuanna said.

"Can I go with you?" Alaris asked. "No, help Skylar and Kason." I looked at Ryan. "Ryan's all mine." I teleported to Ryan, grabbed him, and flew into the sky. "Let go of me!" Ryan started kicking, but I kept flying up. Somehow he blasted me in the face, making me lose consciousness for a little.

"You just don't die, do you?" Ryan said. I finally regained consciousness and my hair turned into fire. I grabbed him, making him jump a little. "Death is a choice I rejected." I said, before changing my hands into chains and pushed him down into the stadium.

Before he landed, my arms turned to normal and I landed one last punch and Ryan was knocked out for awhile. I looked at the ground and the skeletons seemed to disappear slowly. 

Ryan regained consciousness and wings popped out from his back. Red wings. He flew up to my height and glared at me. "Noah, let's go!" He said. Noah flew away with Ryan and they disappeared.

I think I won! But something seems a little off. Why did Ryan fly away? Never mind. I'll think about it later. For now, it's time to take a break from evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm done! Good news for you guys! Especially Laceylaraine, who has been begging for this. The next chapter is the last. Have fun while you have it!
> 
> Winners: wolfzie13 
> 
> youfounddani
> 
> I̸'̶m̶ ̴n̴o̵t̷ ̶d̸o̸n̸e̸ ̴w̵i̸t̵h̷ ̷y̶o̵u̶ ̸y̶e̷t̴.̴


	21. Never-Ending Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is the longest and last chapter in this book. Lots of pictures and one video. Maybe take a break once in awhile while reading this. At least get some popcorn and enjoy the end of the book. This may contain bad words too. It's also very confusing.

**Nicah's POV**

We stared as Micah punched Ryan one last time. Ryan flew away with Noah.

"We did it!" Lacey said. "We won!" Everyone except Micah cheered. "Come on Micah, why aren't you cheering?" I asked. 

"I don't think defeating Ryan should have been that easy." He said. I was really shocked. "Excuse me, we almost died, in case you don't remember." I said. "I know! Congrats on not dying but, Ryan flew away. Most evil villains don't do that. They would fight to the death." 

I pondered over that and realized he might be right. "Okay, that's true." I said. "But me and Ambrose already planned a party. You should come. Have a little fun." "Already?" Micah thought about it a little. "Was this for our birthday?" "Maybe." "Then okay! I'll go." 

"Great!" I took out my phone and showed him the address. "It's at Dante's house." "Okay! Let's get ready." He said. I smiled and turned around. "Victory/Birthday party at Dante's house!" We got in the bus, surprised it was still here, and drove home.

_Okay, what am I going to wear?_ I thought as I looked in the closet. 

"Micah! It isn't that hard to pick clothes." Nicah said. "Said from the person who just grabs them and put them on. We may be twins, but we are also complete opposites." "Micah, you do the same thing sometimes." "When I'm in a rush."

Nicah got up and walked next to me. "Who is it for?" He asked. "Esteban? Skylar?" He whispered in my ear. "Kason?" My hair lit on fire again and I glared at Nicah. "Get out." Nicah raised his in mock surrender. "Okay, I'll go." He walked to the door. "They won't like you any less then they do now! They might like you more." He left the room. 

I found my outfit and went downstairs. Nicah, Parker, James, and Nicky were all down there. "Wow, copycat." Nicah said. I looked at my outfit. "I'm wearing the same outfit as you." I pretended I didn't notice. "I didn't realize."

"Come on, let's get in the bus!" Parker said. We all got in the school bus. I got in the driver's seat and started the engine. I stepped on the pedal and started driving. Parker sat in the seat behind and next to me. Nicah, James, and Nicky were sitting in the back. 

"Hi Parker!" I said. "How are you?" "I'm great! You?" He said back. "Eh, I could be better." "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's just that, defeating Ryan shouldn't have been that easy. Most villains would kill us immediately! Why should the devil be any different?" 

Parker was silent for a moment. "You may have a point." He said. "Something does feel a little off. We deserve a day off though, don't we?" I stopped at a red light. "You're right." I sighed. "I-I just need to clear my head. Have fun I guess." "Yeah! If you're not having fun, I'll drive you back home." Parker suggested. "You know how to drive?" Parker shook his head. "No, but I can learn." I chuckled nervously. 

The light turned green. "Thanks for the offer." I said. "No problem!" He said. 

I turned the bus and saw a house that was lit up and had a lot of people that some of them were outside. "I thought this was just a party of us. Nicah!" I yelled. Nicah came up to the front and chuckled as if he just remembered something. "Me and Ambrose might've invited a few more people." "A few?" I said. "This is the whole 9th grade!" "Again, a few." He defended. I rolled my eyes.

We went inside and tried to navigate through the house. Loud music was also playing, so it was a normal high school party, with superhumans here too. 

By the way, superhumans are what we call humans with superpowers. In short, there are superhumans, humans, and many other things in the universe. Most humans know what they are, but not a lot.

Anyways, we looked for Ambrose and found him in the kitchen serving drinks. Well, me and Parker. Everyone else left to do something else. "Hey Ambrose the glitch!" I said. "What's going on?" "Micah the rider! I've serving drinks, that's what's going on!" "Let me help! You look like you need it!" I grabbed an apron and started on a drink.

"Thanks!" Ambrose thanked me. "Parky, wanna help?" Parker shrugged. "Sure, why not!" He grabbed an apron.

Okay, I kinda misjudged how many people want drinks. I thought,  _Starbucks does this everyday, how hard can it be?_   Very hard. Very, very, very hard. I might have to apologize to them. We're done though! We survived it!

"I think this deserves a victory drink!" Parker said. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed some Hawaiian punch. He poured each of us a glass. He lifted his glass up. "To victory!" He cheered. Me and Ambrose shrugged. "To victory!" We said. Then we took a drink. 

Penny crashed into the counter, making us all jump. "Penny, are you okay?" I asked. Penny looked at us and nodded. "Yeah!" She said. "I think I'm high on orange juice though." We all laughed. "We never gave you orange juice though." Ambrose said. "I brought my own." "How can you get high on orange juice?" "I don't know, but I did it!" 

Lacey, Sree, Jay, and Dani came over. "Thank you! We got it from here." Jay said. "All yours." I said. Nicah crashed into the table too, making me a little annoyed. "Can people just walk?!" I said. "Sorry." Nicah apologized. "I think we should do a dance off! Boys vs Girls!" "Why?" Lacey asked. "Well, Suave is about to play the last song! We promised a party, we should give em a party." "Nicah's right. We should do one!" Penny said. "You know what, I'm in!" Sree said. "Me too!" Jay said. "Me three!" Parker said. "I guess." Lacey agreed. "I'm game." I said. "I'm in." Ambrose said. "Great! I'll tell Suave!" Nicah said.

We all went to the dance floor. Nicah walked to Suave and told him that we were doing a dance off. "Okay guys! For the last song of the night, we have a dance off! Boys vs Girls dance off starts now!"

Everybody cheered. "That was good, wasn't it!" Suave said. Everybody cheered again. "Okay! Unfortunately, there can only be one team winner!" Suave paused. "The winners are... the girls!" The girls cheered while we groaned. We congratulated them and went back to the kitchen.

Everyone left the VK Group. It's a name that Kason came up with for us. "That was the most fun I've ever had." Esteban said, sitting on the couch. "Yeah, I wish it didn't have to end." Robert said. "It's Micah and Nicah's birthday!" Alaris yelled. Part of me forgot he was here. For some reason, he makes me mad. "Right!" Skylar ran into the kitchen and grabbed something out of the refrigerator. He took it into the living room and it was a vanilla ice cream cake. 

"Happy birthday to you!" Skylar said. Then they started singing the song. "Make a wish guys!" DeShuanna asked. Me and Nicah blew the candles out and they cheered. "What did you wish for?" Dante asked, cutting a slice. "Why would tell you?" I said. "It's not going to come true then." Nicah finished my sentence. "Well, I tried." He said, taking a bite of the cake. 

I got my slice and everyone got theirs. Suddenly I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around to check but no one was there. Huh, I guess it was nothing. "You okay?" Nicky asked. "Yeah, I just thought someone was watching me." "That's weird. The windows are closed." Nicky said. "I'm sure it was nothing." "That's what I thought." I said.

"I think the party is over." Je'Ziah said. I checked the time and it was 11:30. "You're right." I stood up. "I'm going home, who's with me?" I said. "I'll go." Kason said. He got up. "I live at your house." "I'll go too." He threw his car keys at Parker. "Please don't ruin it." He said. 

We got into the bus and it started raining. I backed out of my parking spot and drove till I hit a red light. "Micah," Ambrose said. "Do you still remember that promise?" "Whoa, what promise?" Kason asked. "A promise I made on our last adventure." I said. "I'll tell him. You focus on the road." Ambrose said. The light turned green, along with a flash of lightning.

**First Book - November 1st, 2016**

"You can't stop death and darkness Ambrose." A voice said. "Who are you?" I yelled. Everything turned dark. "It's unbeatable." 

I tried to run but remember it was dark so I couldn't see anything. "Why are you even trying? I'm everywhere." The voice echoed. I tried running anyway, but suddenly I couldn't feel the ground. I was just floating.

"Did you know your so called leader has secrets? I'm one of them." My vision shifted and a boy my age was standing in front of me. "Please don't Blair Witch me." I said, turning him around. It was Dante, face stained with tears. I looked at my hands, and they were bloody, with a knife in one hand. A bloody knife.

I looked at Dante, who was bleeding. "I-I thought you loved me." He fell down, dead. I cried. Did I just kill Dante? After that, I discharged all my anger. Does this mean I have superpowers? I didn't know that.

"Huh, you have superpowers?" The voice said. "Your dads are Anti and Dark..." What? "My dads are Anti and Dark?" Nothing. I turned around and loud screaming was everywhere. I plugged my ears and looked up. There was nothing at first, then swords came at me, killing me. 

I jolted awake, breathing hard and heart still beating fast. It was just a nightmare. The worst one I've ever had. Dante was still sleeping, probably having a good dream cause he was smiling. Then he let out a small moan, which led me to believe he was having a dirty dream. 

I went outside of the room and noticed someone was still driving the RV. I went to go check who it was, and it was Micah, asleep. Part of me was about to have a panic attack, then I remembered it was also a self-driving RV. 

I tapped him and he jolted awake. He pretended he didn't fall asleep. "Hey Ambrose! Why are you awake?" He asked. "Nightmare. Mind if I sit?" I said. "Not at all." I sat in the seat next to him and didn't say anything to him at all. It was just me and him driving in the dark.

"Hey Micah," I finally spoke up. "Can you promise me something?" Micah looked at me, then back at the road. "Sure, what?" I took a deep breath. "That thing in my nightmare, I don't know what it is or what it wants, so I need you to promise me that if something or something evil captures me," I took another deep breath. "You're gonna need to kill me."

Micah stopped the RV so fast, I'm glad we were on an empty road. "What?!" Micah said. "You want me to kill you?" "Yep." I said. "Nope, I'm sorry." He said, starting the RV again. "Micah, he got in my head. He could might as well kill me himself or use me to end the world." 

Micah was silent for awhile. "Fine." He sighed. "I promise." I did my best to smile. "Thanks." I said. "Just be careful. I don't want to kill you sooner. You also know how much I hate this promise." I looked at him, then looked at the road. "Okay."

We sat again till the sun came up and everyone else woke up. 

**May 21st, 2020 - 11: 44 PM**

"So." Kason said. "He made you a promise to kill you if you should ever be captured by evil." Me and Ambrose nodded. "Damn Micah, that has to be hard." "Language, and yes." I said. 

"I don't get it. Don't you want to save the world?" Ambrose said. "I do!" I said. "It's just, if I do have to do that, it means I failed keeping you safe, which means I failed keeping the world safe! Plus, I lose one of the best friends I've ever had. Besides Nicah, James, Sree, and Penny."

A flash of lightning, followed by thunder.

"Oh." Ambrose said. "I didn't think of it that way." He looked at me. "Sorry Mic." "It's okay." I sighed. I turned and stopped the bus. "Okay Ambrose, we're here." 

I stopped in front of Ambrose's house, which had lights on inside. "Are your foster parents home?" I asked. "No, they're on a business trip." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Ambrose got off the bus and walked into the house.

I drove away and headed for my house. "Seems like you and Ambrose got history." Kason said. "Maybe. I have history with you. Some of them good, some of them bad." Kason scratched his head. "I thought it was all good."

I got to my house and unlocked the door. "How does it feel? To be back?" Kason said. "It's okay. Good night." 

I walked to my bedroom and closed the door. I got ready for bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow is another day. 

I guess it's back to normal. No more Ryan. No more Noah. No more freaky skeletons. No more fighting. I think I should be happy, but Micah might be right. Something's off about this.

I walked up the doors and into the cafe. I know, our school has an indoor cafe. I ordered a drink, picked a seat, and looked through my phone. Micah, Nicah, James, Nicky, Dante, Kason, and Ambrose ran into the cafe a little later after that. 

"Shoot! Parker got here before us!" Nicah said. They all sat down and we talked about parents, the finals, etc. Then Penny, Lacey, Jupiter, Alaris, and a guy came into the cafe. "Hi guys! Who's that?" James asked. "This is Cole Brookstone, my boyfriend." Lacey said.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Before we carry on, I'm going to give you a break, a refresh before then. I'm also going to give you the names of the people in the book so far. The main people.**

**\- Micah Blaze**

**\- Nicah Drake**

**\- Ambrose Lynchart**

**\- Dante Martin  
**

**\- Esteban Baca Medina**

**\- James Gregory**

**\- Penny Rose**

**\- Lacey Rose**

**\- Suave Terry**

**\- Jupiter Kuhn**

**They started this. T̶i̷m̶e̵ ̷f̵o̷r̸ ̸t̸h̶e̷m̷ ̷t̷o̸ ̶e̴n̸d̷ ̴i̷t̸.̷**

**Are you ready to go on? Okay then, let's go!**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Oh, well, Hi Cole!" Kason said. "If you break her heart, hurt her, we will not hesitate to hurt or destroy you. I'm not bluffing." "We don't think that will happen, but just in case." Micah said.

Cole gulped. Mr. Martin ran into the cafe and ran to our table. "Hey dad!" Nicah and Micah said. "What's wrong?" "There's something wrong at old school." He said. "The place where it all started?" This happened before? 

"Yeah. They need you over there." Mr. Martin said. "Okay!" Penny said. "We are we to deny help?" "When the rest of our group is late." Micah said. Then, our group came through the doors, laughing. We told them what was happening and left. Lacey said bye to Cole before we left though.

The school was a block away, so we walked there. Apparently it was the school I walk past everyday. When we got there, everyone was outside. Teachers, students, everyone. 

"Mrachek Middle School, where it all started." Esteban said. "The first place I got kidnapped from." Jupiter said. "Wow, it looks like it got an upgrade." Micah said. "I'm gonna find a teacher, you guys find a way inside." "I'm coming!" I said.

We looked around for a teacher that wasn't being comforted by their students. It turns out students are better in a situation like this. "I think we should ask the students." Micah said. "I'll go. I'm better with kids." "I'm not?" Micah said. "Sorry, no offense." 

I went to a kid that had a blue tips in his jet black hair. "Hey kid, what grade are you in?" I asked him. "8th grade. Why?" He said. "I just wanted to start conversation." I said. "What's going on in there?" "I don't know. Some guy with an eye patch and a red suit crashed our assembly." 

Ryan. Micah's instincts were right. "Thanks. What's your name?" I asked. "Delta. What's yours?" "Parker. Nice meeting you!" I walked back to Micah. "Wow. You ask someone and you got an 8th grade boyfriend." He slow claps. "Shut up." I said. "Did you get anything?" Micah held up a key card. "I got the key."

We regrouped and went inside. "Okay everyone, split up!" Micah said. "No! Don't do that!" Alaris said. "Ryan could take us out one by one if we do that!" "Fine. Parker, where do we go?" Nicah asked.

"Delta said that Ryan crashed an assembly. Maybe we should go to the gym." I said. Everyone agreed, so we went to the gym. Halfway there, the lights went out. The speakers began to play Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.

**Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star**

**(Distorted voices) How I wonder what you are.**

**Up above the sky so high.**

**(Distorted voices too hard to understand.)**

**(Song going slow, blood is starting to drip out the walls.)**

**Twinkle... Twinkle... Little Star**

**(Blood is forming into a person, who is slowly walking towards us. We all stop walking cause, come on, a guy made out of blood is walking towards us.)**

**(The guys now has skin, and looks like Ryan, no sword for a hand. But he has the eye patch and red suit, just like Delta said.)**

"How I wonder what you are." Ryan said. He threw a sword at us and we all ducked. "Leave us alone!" Ambrose shot a lightning blast at Ryan and he disappeared. "Must've been an illusion." Alexis said. We continued to the gym.

We got to the gym. The hallway still looked dark, but so was the gym. "Why is it so dark in here?" Suave said. "I don't know. Let's go find the switch." Dante said. "How? It's way too dark." Micah said. 

My vision glitched, and the lights turned on. Ryan was standing on the other side of the gym with Noah and the skeletons. "What do you want with us?" Penny said, clearly annoyed. "I need Micah's blood." Ryan said. "What are you, a vampire?" Esteban said. "Micah's blood is one of the things that can end the world. Make it go into the four stages of the apocalypse." 

We all looked at Micah, who also looked confused. "I'm the apocalypse?" Micah said. "Yep. If one person get it, they could end the world with a snap of their fingers." "It's always snapping fingers with him." Ambrose said. Next thing that happened, a knife was flying in the air. 

Micah caught it and threw it back. "Did you think I didn't see that?" He said. "I didn't." Nicky said. "Okay." Nicah said, changing into blue ghost rider form. "This ends now." 

Everyone but me and Dante ran at Ryan. Jupiter changed into one of the skeletons. Alaris and Penny ran at Noah. Penny looked like a younger version of her mom. Ambrose flew to the top of gym and made a lightning storm. Jay made swords and gave one to Dani and Lacey. Together, a lot of skeletons lost their heads. 

Richard and Robert created a water storm and drowned some skeletons. James made a fire ball, Sree made it hotter and bigger, and Suave launched it. Micah's hair lit up and his hands and face turned into chains. The scar still lighting up. Noah took all the storms and made a hurricane. Nicky shot lava at Ryan, all while Ryan was whistling and pretending to check his watch. 

Esteban was nowhere to be seen till I saw some skeletons being choked to death, somehow. Alexis got some skeletons killed in seconds. Je'Ziah turned them into bouncy balls. 

If you're wondering what I was doing, I was videotaping the whole thing. Dante was watching me too. Suddenly, everything shifted. All of us were thrown at the wall. My phone screen was cracked. "Everybody! Your leader!" Ryan was holding an unconscious Micah is his hands. I noticed something about Micah. 

His scar was glowing on and off. 

"Now, how do I do this?" Ryan took out his knife. "I know!" He stabbed Micah in the heart. His scar started glowing faster. "Nicah, is Micah's scar supposed to do that?" I asked. Nicah looked at the scar, and he had a scared face. "Nope. Everyone run!" We ran outside and into the field. 

"Why did we run?" Penny asked. "Because of that!" Nicah pointed at the gym and nothing happened. "What?" Nicky said. "I never get them right." Nicah shook his head. Ryan and Noah were thrown outside and the gym collapsed. Suddenly, the remains of the gym was lifted up by an unknown force, and a debris-dust tornado was formed with a person floating inside it. He glared at Ryan and Noah, then looked at us. 

"That is Micah, the new Embodiment of Earth." Nicah said. I'm sorry, what? I was about to ask him what he meant when my vision glitched again. It was dark and a spotlight was on me. A guy stepped out of the shadows. "Parker Lynchart, you've been chosen." All the darkness was absorbed into me, and I could see again. 

Something felt different. I could feel power surging through me. I looked around and saw that everyone changed too.

Penny had a dress with roses on the shoulders.

Suave had a black and red suit and the grass he was standing on was dead.

Nicky had an red suit and lava for hair and half his face.

Jay had a suit made out of lightning of all colors.

Dani had a dress that was so bright, it might've been pure light.

Lacey had a dress that reflected space and rocks were floating around her.

James had a night blue suit with the moon symbol on it.

Sree had a dress with galaxies on and around it.

Jupiter had a suit with space on it. I mean outer space.

Ambrose had a white, orange, and gold suit on with the sun symbol on it.

I had a tux on with a dark mist around my legs.

Micah is harder to explain. 

He had bright, all white eyes. Where the scar used to be, a river was now there. His hair was on fire. He had a debris-dust tornado around him. He was all wood except the grass, trees, rivers were in the cracks. His hand were all water.

In other words, he looked really scary. If I left anyone out, I'm sorry.

"Well, we're all Embodiments!" Nicah said. We all looked confused. "I'll explain later. For now, let's end the devil!" He ran into the battle and shot fireballs at Ryan and Noah. Micah held Ryan down with the earth. We all joined the fight. 

Micah broke free from the debris-dust tornado, made a knife, and stabbed Ryan. The gym repaired itself. I walked to Ryan and knelt down.  **(Bad word warning.)** "How does it feel now, b**th?" I said. Ryan smiled, then laughed. 

"Why are you laughing?" Micah said. Ryan stopped laughing and smiled at us. "Cause you really should've aimed for the head." Ryan raised his hand and snapped his fingers. I looked around and nothing happened. I punched him. "What did you do?!" I yelled at him. Ryan grabbed Noah's hand and disappeared.

"Micah." Sree voice said. We turned around and Sree was turning into dust. "I don't feel so good." She disappeared.

"Oh man." Dani turned into dust.

"Something's happening." Jay turned into dust. 

"Micah?" Alaris turned into dust.

"Kason!" Micah yelled as Kason was turning into dust. "What's happening?" "I-I don't know." Kason said. Kason went over to Micah and hugged him. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave." Kason sobbed. Micah set him the ground. "I'm sorry." Kason said, before he turned into dust.

"Motherfu-" Nicky turned into dust. 

"No!" Esteban turned to dust.

One by one, our friends turned to dust. It was just the original group minus Esteban and with me.

"Micah? What's happening?" Lacey asked. 

Micah was silent for awhile. Then he got up and looked at us, face stained with tears. "I think it's the end of the world guys." With that, we were all silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screen goes black. That's the end of this book. See you later! 
> 
> Word Count: 4290


	22. Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Micah Blaze played by [LeShauntaeSneed](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LeShauntaeSneed)

Nicah Drake played by [Nicahsneed](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nicahsneed)

Nicky Blue

Ryan Blue

James Gregory played by [jamesboomtulu](https://www.wattpad.com/user/jamesboomtulu)

Sree Sanniboyina

Suave Terry

Alexis Charavin

Je'Ziah Smith

Penny Rose played by [bendylover32](https://www.wattpad.com/user/bendylover32)

Lacey Rose played by [Laceylaraine](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Laceylaraine)

Jay Nero played by [GalaxyConnection](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GalaxyConnection)

Dani Martinson played by [youfounddani](https://www.wattpad.com/user/youfounddani)

Dante Martin

Ambrose Lynchart

Parker Lynchart

Deshuanna Blaze played by [ShuannaAngelique](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ShuannaAngelique)

De'Andrea Blaze

Skylar Amazons

Alaris Cristin Taylor made by [wolfzie13](https://www.wattpad.com/user/wolfzie13)

Kason DeAngeles made by 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own any songs or games put in here.

I don't own Layers of Fear

I don't own Outlast.

I don't own BATIM.

I don't own TJOC Story Mode.

This book was brought by [LeShauntaeSneed](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LeShauntaeSneed) Studios.


	23. After-Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at making after-credits.

*Zooms in on a phone in a dark hallway covered by dust.*

*A phone rings*

Incoming call from...

Zack.


	24. Look For It!

Next book comes out September 10, 2018! Look out for it!

 

 

**The VK's will return.  
**


End file.
